French Patent Application 2,464,270 describes 14-amino steroid type compounds, and in particular hydroxylated derivatives of 14-amino androstane and 14-amino 21-nor pregnane.
In addition, steroid alkaloids of pregnane and androstane substituted at the 14-position by an amino group are well known, for example 14.beta.-amino 3.beta.,20.alpha.-pregnanediol is described in A. Astier et al, Bull. Soc. Chim. No. 9-10, pp. 1581-1582 (1976); and other 14.beta.-amino pregnanes and 14.beta.-amino androstanes are described in A. Astier et al, Tetrahedron, Vol. 34, pp. 1481-1486 (1978). However, neither the pharmacological properties thereof nor their use in therapy has been described.
Amino derivatives of steroids which are useful in therapy, as described in French Patent Applications 2,494,697 and 2,494,698, include 3(5.alpha.)-amino 17.alpha.,20-pregnanediol, 3(5.alpha.)-amino 19-nor 20-pregnanol and amino derivatives. These compounds are taught to possess immunotherapeutic properties enabling them to be used as medication for the treatment of auto-immune disorders resulting from a deficiency in certain lymphocytes.
As a result of work undertaken by the present inventors, it has been surprisingly determined that new amino steroid derivatives, and in particular derivatives of the 20-pregnanol and 21-nor 20-pregnanol series, substituted at the 14-position by an amino group and at the 3-position by a sugar residue, and possibly containing an additional hydroxyl group at the 12-position, possess positive inotropic properties as well as supraventricular anti-arrhythmic properties.